Blind
by McMuffinDragon
Summary: Samantha is troubled about Jodie's relationship with her boyfriend. One sided SamanthaxJodie, Don't like? Then please, don't read.


_**Trying to get back to writing, slowly but surely. This is just a one-shot; I think most of the things I submit from now on will be…one sided SamanthaxJodie. Done very quickly, so don't expect much, but lots of spelling and grammar errors probably. I never felt live giving her boyfriend a name so…..deal with it. **_

_**Blind**_

"_**I wish that I could make her see she's just the flavor of the weak."-"Flavor of the Week"-American Hi-Fi**_

I don't get it how she can't see it. I mean, Jodie's never been the sharpest…uh…her strengths don't lie in the usual…..oh, who the hell am I trying to kid? Jodie's not that smart! But she's not an idiot either.

Maybe I'm the idiot…maybe there's something in him only she can see……….no. No, that's not true; he's a total jackass no matter what case she tried to make for him.

The last guy was like this too; he took her kindness, her hospitality, her money, and her love. And once he drained her, he was gone in the blink of an eye. It was the same the time before that too, and the time before that, and the time before…oh wait, no. That one turned out to be gay. Heh heh, man, she sure knows how to pick 'em.

Jodie's always tried to learn from her mistakes though…so then why hasn't she realized what he's doing right now is the same as the last three boyfriends she's had.

Like last week, he told her to dress nicely and they'd go out and do something together. Well, I went over at about seven since I left my watch there earlier, and I was on my home from work anyway, so I figured I'd stop by, I thought she'd be gone, like I could just get my watch, chat with her parents for a bit and go home. Well I get there, her parents let me in on their way out the door, and she's sitting on the couch, watching the news or something, dressed y'know nicely, like she was going to some sort of fancy high class place. I go and get my watch and come back, and I can feel in the back of my head that either, one, he's not coming to get her, or, two, he'll come and say he 'forgot' his wallet, like he did when they went on a double date with Freddi and her boyfriend.

So, I decide to keep Jodie company since he probably wouldn't come for a while if he came at all. And Jodie didn't say anything.

Well, seven thirty came, he still wasn't there. I sat through the stupidest movie I've ever seen. Ten o' clock came, he still wasn't there, and Jodie still didn't say anything to me, but I could tell she was a combination of really pissed and really hurt and extremely upset.

I didn't say anything because I knew if I had then she would've snapped and told me to go home. Not that I didn't want to go home, I would've killed to have just gone home to begin with and gotten my watch the next morning.

But I didn't, and I guess it's my fault.

So rather than saying anything, I put an arm around her shoulder. A nice comforting friendly gesture, right? Nuh uh, not really. There were a couple layers to her reaction, at first she just tensed up and looked a bit surprised. Then slowly, she relaxed and just didn't show any emotion for a while; she didn't look at me, I noticed. I took this awkward lack of eye contact to look away from an unusually quiet and blank Jodie to fiddle with a loose thread on my shirt.

I stopped and looked at her again when I felt her shaking, not much, but moving none the less. I bit my lip and seriously considered running out the door. But before I could take any action, Jodie fell on me, crying.

Her face was buried in my chest and her arms were wrapped around my neck. Now, I'll be completely honest and say that I didn't except any of it. And I sat, very still and very quiet for about five minutes, just listening. She didn't say anything while she cried, but she made little noises, squeaks, wails, moans, all muffled by my torso, but clear in my ears.

I looked down at her, in more ways than just one. I looked down literally, just at her hair, I loved her hair, I was jealous of it. I gently stroked her hair with one hand and let if travel slowly down her back.

At the same time, I pitied her, I felt extremely sorry for her. Her first boyfriend had moved away, her second turned out to be gay, and the last four were royal jerks, two of which cheated on her outright.

I don't know how long Jodie cried, I could've been as long as an hour and a half, in that time he still never came, but Jodie shifted herself and laid her head on my shoulder. I looked at my shirt; it was soaked. Jodie continued to make little sounds, hiccups and whimpers, mostly. And we sat there, for a while, a long while. Long enough that the midnight newscast came on.

And Jodie fell asleep, I'm not sure when, but I didn't wake her. And I could've left once she was asleep, but I didn't. I stayed, because, I guess, I liked it and I liked Jodie, and something just felt good whenever I was around her. The whole time she cried, a part of my smiled at how close we were, in every aspect. She and I had a connection that what's-his-face would never be able to get.

And I sat there in the almost complete dark, only the images on the news lighting the room, as the anchor spoke of the thousands of people who died in a tragic fire caused by a malfunctioning robot, a small smile played on my lips.

A couple weeks ago, I asked Jodie if she was still with him. She said, "Of course, Samantha, I love him, and he loves me." Then I replied, "But he left you alone, all night; I was there." The she said, "Oh that? Um, I was worried he might be sick."

I'm fighting with myself a bit on whether Jodie sees it or not. It seems like she doesn't at all, but then I play back that night, and I'm not so sure.

I just don't get how Jodie could be so blind.


End file.
